


Hands

by grbgcn2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grbgcn2/pseuds/grbgcn2
Summary: Shiro liked Pidge. A lot.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> It was during a late night shower that I got this idea. I rushed out as fast as I could to type this. It was around 1 a.m. when I did. Now I'm tired as hell but it was worth it, I think.

Shiro liked Pidge. A lot.

He liked her eyes, which could make his breath hitch with just a single, piercing look. Or could make him feel all warm and toasty- _gooey_ \- on the inside.

He liked her voice. The slight roughness to it. How it could stop him or anyone (mostly Lance) dead in their tracks with a single word. And her laugh, which made his heart beat fast and steady.

He admired her determined spirit. And the way she held herself with confidence. Her stubbornness (a classic Holt trait) that for better or for worse, made her question and challenge everything- orders, battle strategies, and even him.

Most of all he loved her hands. How Pidge used them to create things from nothing but jumbled wires and pieces of scrap metal. How she could destroy a single Garlan ship with a couple of keystroke.

The way they felt in his hair, on his skin, lighting every nerve of fire.

But above all else, Shiro loved her hands because they could pull him out of the prison inside his head, grounding him back to reality with just a single squeeze.


End file.
